Millionario
|allianceflag = Custom3.png |team = Red }} Prior to the NPO For around 100 days Millionario was content with collecting and building his nation. He didn't pay attention to either politics or alliances, instead focusing on economic growth. In his own words, he . A random, meaningless attack on his nation in his second week caused Millionario to form a dislike of war that lasted for his entire Cybernations career. He joined the /b/ alliance, as a sort of “½ /b/tard” he thought he fit into the community, but was not very active within the alliance. He slowly built up his nation, but it was a slow going affair. When GWIII broke out, he wasn’t active on the forums, since he didn’t even have an account. Millionario decided to move his nation into peace mode, as his last experience of war wasn’t exactly favorable. He did however become active on the forums, and with the use of New Reverie of LoSS’s lists, he was one of the few who helped in the green senate effort. With GWIII drawing to a close, he decided to leave /b/ as he did not expect it to survive and headed to the only other place he knew anything about, GPA. So his GPA career began. Millionario spent two weeks as an affiliate, then passed the exam and became a full member. Around a week later, after buying a donation from \m/ he found himself demoted on the forums with an in game message threatening ZI should he not drop the AA. New Pacific Order After working through the long application and academy process of the New Pacific Order, Millionario officially became a member of the Order. Millionario quickly worked to fix up his nation and became active on the forums. Since he had no more interest in fighting wars he looked to the one place he could go to support his new alliance without war, The Pacific Bank. Millionario has stated that the two people in the Order who had the greatest influence on him were two of the past leaders of the Bank, Frawley and Lord Strider. Pacific Bank Millionario joined the bank almost immediately after joining the Order. He started off as a Special Programs Organizer, overseeing and setting up rocketsleds to grow the smaller nations within his alliance. His hard work and dedication to the Bank did not go unnoticed and he was promoted to the position of Deputy Director of the Special Programs Division of the Pacific Bank. He continued his excellent work and was eventually promoted to the position of Bank Executive. As an Executive he continued to oversee the Special Programs Division as well as participating in general discussions regarding bank policy. After serving as Executive Millionario was promoted to Vice Chairman of the Bank under the Chairman, Lord Strider. When Lord Strider was promoted to the position of Imperial Officer, Millionario was promoted to Chairman of the Bank. As Chairman of the bank he oversaw all the bank operations, making sure the bank ran as efficiently as possible as well as charting the future plans of the bank. In April, 2009 Millionario was promoted to the position of Imperial Officer of Economic Affairs, a title he holds to this day. As an Imperial Officer he oversees everything the bank does, as well as participate in high level government talks regarding the direction of the financial future of the New Pacific Order. Council Pacifica and Imperial Advisory Council Millionario was elected to Council Pacifica in October 2007. He then served 5 consecutive terms, totaling 10 months of continuous service. As a Councilor Millionario focused on being the link between the Body Republic and the Imperial Leadership, listening to the Body Republic and passing their ideas and opinions up to the Imperial Officers and Emperor. After his stellar work on Council, Millionario was promoted to the Imperial Advisory Council. As a member of the IAC he advised the Emperor and worked with the Imperial Officers on policy within the Order. He forfeited his position on the IAC upon his promotion to Imperial Officer. Positions Past and Present |link12 = Pacific Bank |link22 = Council Pacifica |tags11 = |tags12 = |tags13 = |tags14 = |tags21 = |tags22 = |tags23 = }} Future Endeavors Awards and Ribbons Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order